


i need to hear it from you

by bisexualarchie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cliche, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: anon: "for the imagines- hanbrough, 35!! just something fun and cute if that's ok "Prompt 35: "Well this is awkward."***Essentially Bill has feelings for Mike, Richie won't stop teasing him until he admits it and of course someone other than Richie hears it.***Just a prompt that got too long that I felt like I should post it here.





	i need to hear it from you

It's all a fucking teen cliché, of course it is. Stan probably complaigned about it and Bev would've answered something like- _when else do we get to be clichés Stanley?_

They had wanted a sleepover, all seven of them, for the last time while they're all still 17, while they're still technically kids. Mainly they just wanted an excuse to pull an all nighter together.

Nobody's parents would let them have sleepovers like that anymore since they grew up. They're too big and too loud and too old for it.

So naturally Mike's barn is the best place, with his grandad undisturbed back in the far upstairs room of the farm house. He falls asleep early and is a pretty heavy sleeper, so they all have free reign of the kitchen too.

That's where most of them are now, preparing hot chocolates and raiding the cupboards for snacks to bring back to the barn and sit on the floor playing stupid games. Except Richie and Bill who stayed back to set up the sleeping bags because Richie can't keep quiet to save his life and Bill can't seem to go in a kitchen without breaking something.

"You going to put your bed next to Mike's then Big Bill?" Richie sits on a slanted wooden beam, swinging his legs and watching Bill do all the work.

"What's that s-suposed to mean?" He almost considers moving his sleeping bag from next to Mike, just so Richie won't get the satisfaction.

"C'mon Bill you don't have to act dumb they're not here right now, although I'm beginning to think it might not be an act, you've been this stupid since we were eleven and-" Bill cuts him off before he can go on too long.

"Get to the f-fucking point, R-richie." He lets out a deep breath.

"Look," he jumps down from the beam and walks over now, slinging an arm around Bill's shoulders,"all I'm saying is that it's just you and me in here, nobody's gonna hear if you talk about how you wanna smooch the night away with Mike!"

"I d-d-d" but he can't get the words out so he starts again. "He w-wouldn't want that."

"Good thing I was talking about your hopeless feelings and not his then, Billy." Richie then pats him on the back and walks towards the beam again.

"Just sh-sh-shut up and help me with this."

Instead of helping him though, Richie keeps his back turned to Bill, crosses his arms over his chest, a hand over each shoulder and starts rubbing up and up and down his own back making kissy noises.

"_Oh Mike_," he puts on a high pitched voice, still writhing around, "_I've waited so long for you to finally kiss me, mhmm mhmmm, what's that hard thing in your pock-_"

"BEEP BEEP RICHIE." He finally manages to yell and at the same time there's a loud banging noise at the side of the barn.

"Woah, even the universe was beep-beeping me for that one." Richie laughs.

"Shhh, wh-what was that?" He tries to listen for other noises and thinks he can hear unfamiliar footsteps walking around outside.

"Probably the wind or something." He answers dismissively.

"It's n-not even w-windy today." His heart rate picks up slightly.

"I dunno dude, sometimes weird noises just happen without an explanation." Bill thinks he looks a little worried too.

"What if we're in tr-trouble?" He regrets it immediately because Richie's laughing at him.

"Trouble? What, you think some evil clown is after us and about to bite our heads off if it finds us?" Bill can't even ask where the fuck Richie got that idea from because there's some more banging at the walls.

"I'm s-serious, Richie, what if it's a b-burglar or something?" This only seems to amuse Richie further.

"What the fuck would a burglar be trying to steal from a run-down barn in the middle of nowhere?" He whisper-shouts.

"I d-don't know. A sheep." He can't think properly and Richie is almost laughing out loud at this point.

"Who the hell steals a sheep?" And Bill can't respond because now there's a scraping noise that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"F-fuck." Is all he can say.

"Are you scared of some noises in the dark?"

"It c-could be anything."

"Yeah, it could be. But since we're not in a shitty horror film, it's probably just one of Mike's deranged farm animals." Somehow bullying and consoling him at the same time.

"Whatever." He tries to save face.

"You want Mikey to come save you? You want your big strong knight in shining armor to fight off the phantom sheep-napper and give you a goodnight kiss?" Teasing him again.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." He tries to hold back the blush flooding to his cheeks.

"_Oh Mike, if it wasn't for your **huge**, **muscley** arms I don't know what I would've done, how can I ever repay you?_" He's putting on that stupid high pitched voice and Bill knows where this is going so he cuts him off again before it gets too vulgar.

"Quit d-d-doing that voice." His fists clench slightly.

"Mike, _Mike_,**_ Mike_**." With each Mike he somehow highers in pitch.

"I s-said quit it, asshole." He pushes Richie, not hard enough for him to even react.

"I'll quit when you admit it." He spins out of the way when Bill tries to lunge for him.

"S-stop." He attempts to no avail.

"Come on Big Bill, violence is never the answer. You could end it all right now if you just said a few simple words." Taunting him.

Bill scowls, keeping his mouth tightly shut. He's too angry to notice that the weird noises from outside had stopped a while ago.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Richie grins, the voice coming back. "_Yes, right there Mike, yeah just like that, oh yeah that's so g-_"

"FINE. F-FUCK YOU." He yells again, before getting quieter. "I like him."

"What was that?" Richie puts a hand to his ear like he didn't hear what Bill said.

"I f-fucking like Mike so much and there's nothing I can do about it because he wouldn't f-feel that way. Can you s-s-stop teasing me now?" Richie doesn't even really smile, or say anything, he just sort of widens his eyes, staring.

"Wh-what? You've been tr-trying to get me to say that all night and now you d-don't even have anything to say?" He feels pathetic now.

"I didn't know it was that bad." He looks genuinely shocked.

"I d-didn't really know either." Trust Richie to make him realise just how bad his crush was.

"Neither did I." A voice comes from behind and Bill whips round so fast he swears he hears his neck click. He knows who it is.

"M-Mike..."

"Sorry I was trying to scare you guys and I wanted to see if it had worked so I opened the door and..." Mike rubs at the back of his neck apologetically.

There's silence for a second before they both start speaking simultaneously.

"How much di-" Bill starts to say as Mike begins "I didn't mea-" at the same time.

They both chuckle nervously.

**"Well this is awkward."** Richie points out, unhelpfully. "I think I should leave you guys alone."

He slips out the door quickly, bumping into Eddie as he heads back to the house.  
Bill's thankful for this so he can listen to them argue instead of focusing on the silence crushing around them.

_Hey Rich! Where are you going? I was going to come ask you guys if you wanted to make smores because Ben found some marshmallows in the-_

_Turn around, we need to go back to the house._

_What? Why?_

_I fucked up._

_I left you for like five minutes how the hell did you fuck something up so quick._

_Don't ask. We just need to leave them alone for a bit._

_Is this about Bill liking Mike?_

_You know about that?_

_Of course I do._

_I didn't realise how much Bill liked him._

_I swear to God Richie if you ruined it, Bev is going to fucking kill you!_

_I didn't ruin it. I don't think._

_Good because I can't go to the cinema with a dead body._

_Is that all you care about? Keeping up appearances? I never knew you could stoop so low, Eds._

_Don't fucking call me that._

Their bickering soon drowns out though and now he's left alone with Mike.

"I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to." He lets his hair fall like a curtain over his eyes.

"Didn't mean to what, Bill?" He hears Mike step closer.

"I tried not to like you. I really tried but you're just _so_ nice to me and to everyone and you read my work, like _actually_ read it and talk to me about it and you seem so excited and you have a really nice face." He's rambling, barely noticing that he hasn't stuttered once.

"I have a '_really nice face_'? Aren't you supposed to be a creative writing major?" Mike's making a joke and Bill doesn't know if that's a good sign or not.

"I just I, I'm I-i-i-" he scrambles at the sides of the hole he's dug himself in.

"You have a really nice face too." Mike throws him a rope with his soft voice and searching eyes.

"R-really?" He finds himself waiting for a non-existent punchline but instead Mike just steps closer

"Move your hair out of the way and then I can be sure." He doesn't even wait for Bill to do it himself, instead just reaching out and brushing his too-long fringe to the side. "Oh yeah, that's definitely a really nice face."

"Are you t-teasing me?" Bill tries not to step backwards or forwards or move at all because Mike is smiling at him so sincerely he can barely take it.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth." It sends blood rushing to his head and he can't think straight.

"Richie can tell you that." Why would he say that? He had the perfect opportunity to just call Richie an idiot and be done with it but instead he just kept speaking until he's just told Mike _oh by the way, everything you heard Richie teasing me about was true_.

"Yeah, I heard a lot of what he had to say tonight."

"Like what?"

"You want me to kiss you."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Stop apologising, you haven't done anything wrong. Apart from maybe not telling me you liked me weeks ago so I wouldn't have had to find out via Richie's awful impressions." Still playful, still lacking any venom.

"I thought you'd be m-mad." Although he's not sure Mike has the capability.

"I'm not mad, just crazy about you." Mike gets impossibly close and Bill can't help but snort.

"Th-that's so corny."

"I've read your stories Bill, don't tell me what's corny."

"They're n-not corny." He tries to defend himself.

"Oh yeah? _Her eyes rich and golden like honey but far too sweet. I gave her my heart to borrow not to keep but she put it in her basket and rode off down the street. I wonder if I'll ever get it back. I can't call for help or they'll know I feel like **that**._" Mike recites, clearly trying to stop his mouth from twitching up.

"You r-read that one?" The blood in his ears is pounding much louder now because _oh fuck_, Mike wasn't supposed to read that one.

"Yeah, I read them all, and I _know_ it's about me." His stomach almost drops to the floor at this.

"How d-do you know that?"

"Just because you say it's about a farm_girl_ called _Michelle_, doesn't mean it's subtle." His eyebrows raise, making fun.

"I thought you only just now f-found out I like you." He tries to change the subject.

"I lied. I've known ages but I just wanted, I just _want_..." Mike looks serious now and Bill thinks there's a certain pain laced through his words.

"Mike, wh-what do you want?" He looks up at him now, slightly having to strain his neck ever since Mike's growth spurt.

"I want you to tell me to my face how you feel so I can be sure it's not all one big joke." He's so taken aback by Mike's words he almost stumbles backwards.

"Why w-would you think that?" And _oh god_ if Bill had done something to make Mike think he'd be as cruel as that...

"A kid like me in a town like this? I'm kind of used to being the butt of the joke." He shrugs like it's nothing, like it's normal to be used to that.

"Mikey, I, you know I'd never do th-" he thinks for a moment, feeling like Mike's pain is more crushing than his own fear. So he says it.

"I like you. I like you _a lot_. And sometimes I want you to kiss me so bad that I feel like exploding." He doesn't stutter at all.

"Yeah?" Mike says in a tone that makes him blush stupidly.

"Mhmm." Bill nods, scanning his eyes.

"Well I can't let that happen can I?"

Bill can't even shake his head before Mike is leaning in and he's being pulled to his tip toes just to reach.

His hands wind their way around Bill's waist and in return he links his arms behind Mike's neck, rubbing his thumb at his skin.

His lips are so soft and Bill just wants to stay there all night even though his toes are starting to hurt.

As they part Bill finds himself resting their foreheads together and just smiling for reasons he can't even put into words.

"You actually l-like me back?"

"Bill, take a look at how we're standing and try to answer that yourself." Mike gestures with his eyes at their bodies pressed tightly together.

"You m-made me say it and now I want to hear it from you." He says defiantly.

"Ok fine. I like you Bill Denbrough. I have a completely massive crush on you." Yeah he could've worked that out himself but it wouldn't compare to hearing it from Mike and getting to see the flash of teeth as he tries not to smile.

"Really? That's k-kind of lame." He gets to tease back and Mike laughs out loud.

"Just shut up already." He starts to lean back in.

"Gladly, but can we find a comfier way to kiss because you're so tall my neck hurts." He's mainly joking because he definitely doesn't care about the pain when his lips are on his.

"Why don't I just pick you up?" Bill feels his hands lower from his waist to the back of his thighs.

"Wait wh-" he starts and then he's being lifted up and instinctively wrapping his legs around Mike.

"Better?" Mike asks now looking up at Bill.

"Oh my god." Is all he can say as his hands go to Mike's face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He lets Bill pull him in to connect their lips again.

They kiss like they're trying to get back all the missed moments or like they're running out of time and maybe they are because suddenly they hear a voice.

"See I told you I didn't ruin it." Richie's awful whispering shocks Mike so much he drops Bill, who luckily lands on his feet.

"Congratulations dickwad they definitely heard us now." Eddie whispers back just as awfully.

"Oh, well in that case." They both hear Richie clear his throat and brace for it. "YEAH! GET IT HOMESCHOOL! TIME TO FIND OUT IF BIG BILL LIVES UP TO THE NICKNAME." Richie grins to himself looking to see if Eddie is laughing too.

Bill just covers his face in Mike's chest.

"HEY TRASHMOUTH! FROM THE STENCH OF YOUR BREATH I CAN SEE YOU LIVE UP TO YOURS." Mike yells back across the barn.

"Touché." Richie holds his hands up in surrender, looking impressed.

"I n-never knew you were so sassy." Bill is finally able to say after the embarrassment is over.

"Only when I want to get back to making out with a cute boy without an audience."

"Too late, l-looks like the rest of the audience just arrived." Bill turns his head to where Ben, Beverly and Stan are heading towards the open door of the barn.

"Guess we'll just have to sneak out when everyone else has passed out during truth or dare." He whispers in Bill's ear.

"There's n-no way I'm playing truth or dare unless Richie is locked outside." He looks over Mike's shoulder at where Richie is making kissy faces at him.

"Maybe we should be nice to him, he_ is_ the reason this all happened." Mike suggests.

"Are you s-serious?"

"No of course not, let's lock him out right now." A smile pulling across his face.

"I have a b-better plan."

Mike watches as Bill walks over to where Ben is holding the hot chocolates, picks one up and then 'accidentally' spills it all over himself.

"Oops! I b-better go inside and change. Mikey, come sh-show me where the bathroom is." Bill gestures to Mike to follow him out the barn door and he has to hold back laughter at how ridiculous it is.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of you, you'll have to borrow one of my shirts." Bill smiles at the thought of wearing Mike's clothes, it's worth the sticky drink soaking into his own shirt right now.

They walk back to the house together, hands brushing against eachother until they're far enough away to hold them. And further still until they're inside and their lips can join again.

Back in the barn Eddie is trying to get Richie to keep his mouth shut and the others just stand in confusion.

"What the fuck was that about?" Stan asks in his tone reserved for judging people.

"Yeah, Bill's been here a million times he knows where the bathroom is, is he ok?" Ben adds in his tone reserved for worrying about people.

Beverly catches Richie and Eddie making eye contact at this and raises a knowing eyebrow.

"Let's play paranoia!" She suggests, successfully distracting them from the topic as Richie starts arguing with Stan about what questions count as 'inappropriate'.

She knows that at some point tonight one of them is going to slip up (probably Richie) and reveal that Mike and Bill snuck away to make out in the bathroom but for now she can try to save them some privacy.

They can live their teen cliché a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! As always kudos and comments make my day, ily all xx


End file.
